


Disobedience

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Horror/Halloween Challenge [19]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Be Careful What You Wish For, Canon Universe, Character wanted it but not like this, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doomed Relationship, Eye Trauma, Formalwear, In Public, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Triple Drabble, Unhealthy Relationships, Victim attempts to rape and then is overpowered by rapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Manipulating Credence is proving far more difficult than he thought.





	Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that Saturn is the only planet in this solar system that is less dense than water? No kidding! I didn't know any planets that could exist like that! So if you built a gigantic enough tub for it, Saturn could literally float during in water. I can't even float right in a pool!

 

*

Credence wants to be a _good_ boy.

As soon as he leads Grindelwald, or rather the facade of Percival Graves, to the Obscurial… Credence will find peace. Strangled by magic, until he's blue and choking on nothing, left face-down in an unlit cobblestone alleyway.

Grindelwald has imagined Credence's death _so many_ times, by his own hands or a permanent curse. It's repulsive how much Credence loves him, obsesses over him, leaving sloppy, moaning kisses over the scuff of hair darkening Percival Graves's jaw, or allowing Grindlewald to release his masochistic tendencies in bed by roughly fisting open a naked, red-chested Credence up to the wrist, until he's sobbing for it, or simply requesting Credence gorge his own eye.

_We need this spell to work. It's for us._

He only needed to know how far Credence would go for him, for his loyalty to be tested.

During an important banquet, Grindelwald shushes him and pulls him into a darkened but public corridor with two servants observing between a cigarette, running his fingers over Credence's blood-soaked dressings, pretending to fuss.

With quick, expert work, Grindelwald undoes their trousers, pushing Credence against the wall, ignoring his low cries and protests, thrusting himself over those pale, round buttocks. Before he can enter his already copiously-oiled hole, Credence summons an _unworldly_ strength Grindelwald has never seen, flipping their positions, attempting to push into Grindelwald's dry hole through his clothes, grunting and shouting. Shock roots him in place before Grindelwald wallops him across the face, knocking out the youth.

The servants vanish before he glances around for witnesses, shaking their heads in disapproval.

Grindelwald ignores the obvious tremble in his own hands, pushing Percival Graves's fringe out of his eyes. _No one_. No one could ever accost him like that. And no one ever will again.

*

 


End file.
